1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine accessories, and more particularly, to an apparatus that filters and re-circulates spent exhaust gas for engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine productivity and efficiency is desired to obtain greater engine output and vehicle mileage. Applicant is not aware of any apparatus that cleans and reincorporates residual gases for engines having the characteristics defined herewith.